The Insanity Never Ends
by fossilfighter1313
Summary: Proof that I am insane. No summary because it would ruin the surprise. Pairings are a surprise too. Rated M for strong cussing and sexual references. Younger readers: do not read this. My first M-rater so it won't be too good.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, people, I decided to do something I never thought I'd do. I'm writing an M-rated story. Warning: If any of my younger readers see this, turn back now or have the game and your respect for me permanently ruined for you. I probably won't put a lemon in (since I doubt it would be any good anyways if I did…), but it will have strong cussing and a few sexual references. But the pairings are not what you'd expect… *mischievous grin and chuckle* Note: It is not related to my other stories. No robotic limbs, no powers, no Jonathan, Selena, Banette, or any of the other characters that were added. But it is still going to be proof that I am insane. That said, on with the story!**

Chapter 1

*Dina's POV*

I had just defeated Zongazonga and finished with everything that I had to do to reach max fighter level. I was walking to Treasure Lake when Pauleen, Rupert and Todd ran up behind me, wanting to go with me.

"Sure, why not?" I said. Little did I know letting them join me that day would lead to one of the craziest moments of my life.

We walked around the dig site for a while before Rupert decided we should go into Bonehead Hollow for a moment. No one was there, and no rocks were there either.

"Um... Why are we here?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about something..." he said.

"About what?" I asked.

"I-" he started. But he was cut off by Todd walking over and hugging me.

"I really like you, Dina." Todd said. "But as more than just a friend."

"Damn you, Todd!" Rupert shouted. "I was about to say that!"

"You snooze, you lose, bitch!" Todd said tauntingly.

"First of all, I'd be a bastard, not a bitch." Rupert said. "Second, get your fucking hands off of my girl!"

"Are you asking for a fight, asshole?" Todd asked as he let go of me.

"Fuck you, Todd." Rupert said.

"Both of you, shut the fuck up, digadig!" Pauleen shouted. "Neither of you diga-deserve her! You're both assholes!" She then wrapped her arms around me, hugging me in an awkward way and silencing everyone.

"Um... What the hell is going on here?" I asked.

"Dina, I like you much more than they do, digadig." she replied, shocking all three of us.

"Wait, you're a lesbian?!" Todd shouted.

"Actually, I'm bisexual, but that's not the point, digadig." Pauleen replied.

"So the choice is up to you, Dina." Rupert said. "Who do you like most? The crazy ass kid you've known forever, the boy who you risked your life to save, or the creepy girl with the fucking oversized ponytails and a verbal tic?"

"I can't deal with this right now..." I said. "I need time to think and figure out what the hell just happened..." I then ran to the VMM and teleported back to Ribular, ran home, ran inside, sat on my bed, and cried as I tried to wrap my mind around what I just heard. Rupert and Todd I could understand liking me. But Pauleen?! Ugh, this was going to be one of the toughest decisions of my life. I knew that my choice would ruin my friendships with the other two, which complicated it even more. The worst part was that I knew they were probably back at the dig site fighting over me still.

_What the hell am I going to do...?_ I silently asked myself before lying down and taking a nap, having cried myself to sleep.

**I have no idea why the hell I came up with this... Just when I thought my mind couldn't come up with something more insane, I got this idea. Anyways, keep reading and reviewing**!


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I'm actually a bit surprised, but this story seems to have a potential future. I did forget to do the disclaimer in chapter 1, but so I don't forget again, I do not own Fossil Fighters: Champions, the characters, locations, or any other references to the game. I only own the fic. Anyways, here's chapter 2! The true insanity happens here! On with the chapter!**

Chapter 2

*Dina's POV*

I woke up a while later, still confused and a bit upset. I mean, what was I supposed to do? I had to make a decision that would ruin my friendships with at least two of them, if not all of them. Pauleen might understand if I chose Rupert or Todd, but I know both of them would hate me if I chose her. But why would I choose her? I'm not a lesbian. But maybe I could make this decision work if she was able to understand. The only issue I would have is whether I should choose Todd or Rupert. I mean, I couldn't choose both of them… could I?

_I seriously doubt they would be willing to share me…_ I thought. _But I have to figure something out…_

After a while, I finally made my decision. I called all of them and told me to meet at my house to hear who I chose.

_I hope they won't be mad about this…_ I thought.

Within a half hour, all three of them had arrived. I had them sit down so I could tell them the news.

"So you've made your decision?" Rupert asked.

"I have." I said.

"Who did you choose?" Todd asked.

"I have decided…" I started. I paused for a moment. "That I would rather not pick one of you guys…"

"What do you mean, digadig?" Pauleen asked.

"I don't want to choose favorites…" I said.

"Wait… Are you saying you don't like any of us?" Rupert asked.

"No." I said. "Just the opposite."

"Wait…" Todd said. "What are you trying to say?"

"I would rather have all of you than just one." I said, earning shocked looks from the others. "I hope you don't mind…"

"There is no fucking way I'm sharing you with Todd and especially not with Pauleen!" Rupert shouted.

"You don't have to share them with me, you just have to share me with them." I said. "Or would you rather just be excluded and be alone forever?" Rupert mumbled something that I couldn't understand, but I ignored it.

"Since when are you bi, anyways?" Todd asked.

"It's a lifestyle I'm willing to try…" I said.

"What the fuck are you trying to pull?" Rupert asked.

"Nothing." I said. "I'm serious about this."

"So you're going to have a girlfriend and two boyfriends from now on, digadig?" Pauleen asked. "Diga-don't you find that a little… wrong?"

"Perhaps, but it's my decision." I said. "I really hope you're all okay with this…"

"I'm not, but if that's truly what you want, I guess I shouldn't try to influence your choice." Rupert said.

"I don't know if I'm comfortable with this…" Todd said. "But I'll go along with it…"

"This just seems weird, digadig…" Pauleen said.

"It is weird, but it's something I'm willing to try." I said.

After more questioning and everyone calming down, the others went home.

"What the fuck is wrong with me…?" I mumbled as I went back to my room.

**That's chapter 2's insanity. Keep reading and reviewing!**


End file.
